Love:could be sweet or sometimes bitter
by HetaliaFan-134
Summary: Reader was girl attending HWA, witch stands for Hetalia World Academy were kids who are amazingly talented attend,she was assigned as a guide to help out the new exchange student from Spain who will make her see life in a whole new perspective. 'So what, I'm no one special' she said 'Who ever said that' was his reply 'I think you are special' he kept saying.


**Hello!~ HetaliaFan-134 here Nice to meet you~ This is my first time writing a story so be nice pleas,ill try my best to update since u know school is kinda in the way cuz they give u the most horrible thing in the world wich i love to call homework.**

**This is gonna be a SpainX(Reader)fic **

**Desclaimer- i do not own Hetalia i wish i did but unfortunetly i do not:(**

**enjoy~**

It was spring when it all started, you were sitting there bored in your last hour of school left of the day doodling on your notebook just waiting for the bell to ring to finally give the signal to go home, because you swear your english teacher is the most boring person ever,sometimes you wonder how she even became a teacher, the lady dosent even know half of what she's doing sometimes! yeah you were good a this subject, not to mention its your favorite and you alway found it fun but she just makes it awful.

This was your first year in HWA, wich stands for Hetalia World Academy were kids around the world come because they either have a special ability, or how you would like to call it "kids who are just amazingly talented and uptight and so what not" and also for kids who have really good grades and have high expectations.

But your were a different your really good at school and have good grades, you did soccer in middle school and quit for awhile all because of an injury in your right ankle, did you mention you know a little or more spanish because of your mother side but that is not why you are here.

(Reader) is who you are,nothing special your just your here cause you just moved to this neighborhood and this was the only school available in your took test and hallelujah! you passed it! But there is a catch, even if you passed the test you have to maintain your grades up, because one slip up and you get one low grade in a subject, you screw things up, they kick you out from this school! just what u needed, study, study, study, and you didnt like studying, and also there is another reason you can stay here but your not gonna mention this know.

People barely talk to you, except your best of all besties most amazing person that became your best friend, and that person is no other than, Elizabeth Hedervary.

You two went to school togueter in middle school, but Elizabeth had to lost contact with her, so you spent your last years of middle school alone, and when you moved and went to HWA and found out she was at this school you couldnt contain your excitement that once you saw her you tackled her to the ground with a hug.

Another thing about this school that you think is plain stupid is that for the first 2 and half months you could only stay in one classroom until they gave you a schedual for classes you belong in and need to take for your career, so you practically have no clue of the people who go had to take these surveys and tests, yeah it's utterly pure stupidity if u think about it, but this is what life gave you so your stuck with it.

''(Reader)''!

Great, your so bored that your starting to hear your name being yelled at you by some stranger standing at the front of the classroom.

''Miss (Reader)! I am talking to you, listen to your teacher!

Wait...why is the stranger saying it's your teacher..ok know your totally confused, this time you looked up, and your eyes were graced with the appearance of your totally not amazing and totally not cool teacher.

Oh yeah your at school, well is this not just-

''Go to the principal's office immedietly!''said your teacher

What! you havent even done anything wrong!, all you did was just space out! what ever happen to warnings!. You were about to refuse when-

"I repeat,(Reader) would you pleas come to the principal's office,I would like to speak with you pleas" your principal said through the speaker.

"Oh" was all you said, heads turned to you watching you get up and folllowing you all the way to the door.

As you were were walking to the office you thought what could your principal possibly want with you, sure he used to be your middle shool teacher before, and you knew him well enough to know how he is, but he has never really called you to the office before during class time, only after school.

When you got there you knocked on his door.

''Come in'' was the response you got.

''You wanted to see me " you said.

''(Reader) hope you been well!'' said the all too familiar man with brown hair and italian accent with weird curls sticking out.

"Same here sir"you said back to him.

"Come sit, I need to speak with you" he said gesturing to the chair infront of his desk.

You sat on the chair he gestured you too infront of him. No way in hell you were gonna stay standing, you were lazy at times so what, it's only human.

"So tell me (Reader) you haven't told anyone of _it_ right?'' said emphasizing the ''it''

Ah, so this is what it was about,you thought.

''No sir I haven't''

''Ok then good, look (Reader) i don't wanna have you do-''

''It's fine , I came to accept it eventually'' you said interrupting him looking out the big window on the right side of the room.

He looked at you to find any signs if you really meant what you just said, his eyes only softened.

There was a moment of silence for the two of you.

It started to get ackward so you decided to say something.

''So if thats all you needed,i'll be heading back to class know if you dont mind ''

''Yes...oh! no! wait, theres one more thing! I need you to be a guide for someone! how could I almost forget!''

You looked at him.

''Guide?'' you repeated.

''Yes, I need you to be the guide of our new student were receiving this year! he is coming all the way from Spain, and I want you to take care of him until he fits in with the rest! because I will be busy with..um..stuff that does not involve going on vacation..hehe..''

''So... technically you want me to babysit a new student because you will be _busy _with stuff ,which is going on vacation?'' you said giving him a blank stare.

''Exactly, glad you understand'' he said ''wait..no!'' he said realizing he just admitted it.

''You could have asked Elizabeth"

''I did'' he pouted

''So?'' you said trying to copy the pout the italian had on.

"She said, she couldnt do it because she has swimming meets with the team,and she has to make sure the whole team makes it to practices because she's the captain you know, so she recommended you, so I thought it was a good idea and so..well here you are! he said.

''But what if i had-''

''And besides you know spanish, that will help a lot too, how hard can it be! he said interrupting you.

''But-''

''Here is everything you need to know about him, he will be here tomorrow at 6:00 in the morning plenty of time to show him around and get to know him, there is his schedual and papers he needs to sign and so on''

He started handing you stuff as he pushed you out towards the door.

Wow thats a lot of paper...WAIT you havent agreed to this yet! you were about to say something when-

SLAM!

The door closed.

Click!

And there goes the lock.

Well hell, this is great.

Ok tomorrow at 6:00 am.. wow that is hell of early for your liking, school dosent start till started walking back to your class. Once you walked in everybody was talking, you sat back at your desk, only 10 minutess for the bell to ring and you can go home.

5...4...3...2...

RINGGGGG!

You got up and collected your stuff when a girl bumped into you, making you drop all the papers about the new exchange looked back to see who it was but the girl was long gone.

You sighed, you leaned down to pick up the papers, when suddenly another hand picked some up for looked up just to meet with a pair of blue kind eyes with glasses.

''U-um here, these are yours they'' he said with a soft voice ''I-I'm Matthew by the way'' the boy said.

Matthew. Mathew?. You heard this name before.

''Uh.. yeah thanks''

AHA! you got it!

''You sit right infont of me, Matthew Williams is your full name right?'' you asked.

You took a good look at him, sandy blonde hair with a weird curl sticking out, he wore glasses to go with those blue eyes of his and a surprised expression graced his features.

''Y-you noticed me?''he said.

You gave him a questioning look,_''well duh why would I not notice him he literally sits right infront of me'' _you said to yourself in your head. It's not like he is invisible or anything right?, he is real right?, like human right?, you said to your self, oh my gosh what if you can see spirits and your looking like a complete idiot talking to yourself right know!

You looked at him.

Hmm...he's not see thru..., and just because of curiosity to make sure he is real and human and for your safety and sanity of your reputation, not like you have one to begin with, you grabbed that weird curl of his.

He's reaction was immediate.

''U-u-um what a-a-re y-you d-doing'' he said blushing furiously and alarmed.

Once you saw he didn't dissapear or dissolve or any of that weird shit in movies, you finally let go.

''Oh.. sorry im weird at times'' you said shyly.

''Oh.. its ok'' he said quietly ''just dont do it again...'' he kinda squeaked out the last part.

''And I don't think you can do anything weirder than what my friends have done...'' he murmured softly that you could barely hear him.

''So..since your in this school may I ask why? like you know..this school has kids around the world and there here for something'' you said trying to make small talk because you just met him.

''Oh..yes i'm from Canada..i'm here for the sports course, I also have a brother here for the same course but different does baseball and hes from america, sorry its hard to explain the brotherly part, some people say were not like each other at all, but we still look alike''

''Wow you guys must be really good then to be in this school, and its fine, you dont have to tell me about your family, I have no right to know unless you want to tell me but other wise it's ok'' you smiled.

''Well glad you understand..well u-um may I ask why your in this school''he said.

''Me? hm..well I'm nothing special, I did soccer in middle school, but right know I dont do any sports, I dont have a story like you, but just to tell you I took the test and I passed it, and I have to keep my grades up in order to remain here. If it makes sense'' you said rubbing the back of your head sheepishly.

''I guess it does make sense''

''Glad you understand then'' you grinned cheekly.

''Oh..u-um your welcome?" he said

You laughed ''haha, good'' you smiled

''Ok Matthew! its nice to meet you'' you said as you held out your hand to him.

''My name is (Reader) i should have told you my name from the beginning but it kinda slipped my mind'' you said giving him a bright smile.

He hesitated a little before shaking your hand.

''I-its nice to meet you (Reader)'' he said giving you a small smile.

''Hope we can become really good friends from now on Matthew, well i have to go now because i gotta get up extra early tomorrow'' you said

''Sorry..but may I ask why?'' he really didnt want to intrude but he couldnt help asking

''Oh sure, we have a exchange student coming here, and assigned me to be his or her guide''

''Exchange student.. dont even know why they call them exchange students here still, they should just call them _new students, _there is practically kids around the world here''.

''I know right''was all you said.

You checked the clock, it was getting late your mom would start getting worried if you didn't get home.

''Well gotta get home see ya tomorrow Matthew!'' you said and waved as you turned around, and started running home.

He waved back, you looked like a nice person to him, and someone who gets along with people really easily. But still, these passed two months..everytime he saw you, you were always alone. At times you would be seen with a girl, everytime you would see her, it would bring a real smile to your face, like the one you gave him.

He stopped waving, and noticed he still had some of the papers you dropped.

He looked back up to see if you were still in sight, but you were long gone.

He sighed

''Well.. gotta go find my brother to go home'' he said

''Dont want him to come looking for me, I'll give these to her tomorrow I guess..''he said puttting them in his bookbag being careful not to bend them.

''Mom! Im Home!'' you said closing the door behind you

''Dinner is on the table!''

You ate your dinner, took a shower and did your home work, changed in your pajamas and headed to bed.

Tomorrow was gonna be another long boring day for you, even worse that you have to get up extra early tomorrow too.

You looked up at you night stand to see the picture you had in a frame.

Things were fun when he was around, and you missed him dearly.

Thinking about your life made you sad and self councious sometimes.

You just closed your eyes and let sleep engulf you.

Your life was boring you thought, it wont change, your nothing special.

_You were so wrong._

_little did you know, that tomorrows certain meeting will change your thoughts and feelings, and probably your whole life that you thought was nothing special, and make you rethink those words.  
_

**A/N:My story got deleted the first time I posted because I didn't follow some rules so i tried fixing what I thought was wrong with it, so hope it dosent get deleted again.^^**

**well heres the first chapter, well for me its more like the introduction,to get some things in, that ill be metioning in the how did you like your meeting with our adorable canadian;)and who is ''he'' that (Reader)-chan was talking about in the picture?, ready to meet your exchange student.**

**pleas review i will aprecciate it and thank you very much^^**

**Hasta la pasta~**


End file.
